


Coming Home

by ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, malec - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Everyone thinks Alec is dead, F/F, F/M, Feels, Gen, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Reunions, Soldier AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow/pseuds/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow
Summary: Magnus is told that Alec is dead. But he is far from. Death would be a mercy.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a clear Tuesday morning when he got the news. Magnus Lightwood-Bane was sitting in the living room of the house that he and his husband Sergeant First Class Alec Lightwood-Bane shared on Fort Hope. He had a book in one hand, a glass of wine in the other.

It was a quiet day that started like any other day. Get up; make the bed; make breakfast; find some way to spend the day; wait for Alec to call. Though he rarely admits it to anyone, Magnus was lonely waiting for Alec to get back from overseas.

Magnus twisted the stem of the wineglass in his fingers, his eyes glancing over the pages of In The Forest of Hands and Teeth. He had read it too many times, but always came back to it. He heard a car outside but thought nothing of it.

Then the doorbell rang. Magnus sighed and marked his page before setting the book down and going to the door.

As he passed the window by the door, he glanced out. A black SUV sat on the curb. Magnus’ heart stopped and his blood ran cold.

_No no no no. Maybe it's someone else. Maybe it's for the neighbors_. Magnus hated himself for thinking it, but he couldn't help it. The SUV only meant one thing.

Magnus took a deep breath and unlocked the door. Two people stood on the porch. One was white man with neat blonde hair and violet eyes.  Lieutenant Cecil Palmer. The other was an African American women with curly hair and dark eyes. Staff Sergeant Peggy Schuyler.

“C-can I help you?”

Magnus’ grip on the glass tightened. His hands were shaking as he tried to keep his voice steady.

“Magnus Lightwood-Bane, it is with my deepest regrets that I have to inform you that your husband, Sergeant First Class Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane….has been killed.”

The wineglass smashed to the floor. Magnus’ heart dropped to his stomach and his blood ran cold. He heard Cecil talking but didn't hear the words. He did catch “two weeks” and “help" but that's it.

“No. No. No. You're wrong. You must h-have the wrong Alec. My Alec is safe and coming home next week.”

As he spoke Magnus knew he was wrong. His voice cracked as he tried to sent what was happening.

Peggy gave him a sympathetic look.

“I'm so sorry Magnus.” She whispered.

“Get off my property. Go. Go! Now.” Magnus growled, turning and closing the door. He leaned against the door and squeezed his eyes shut. Tears slipped down his face. He slid down the door, hearing the glass crunch under him and feeling the blood-coloured liquid soak into his pants.

Magnus pried his eyes open and stared down at his hands. His bright silver wedding band winked up at him. His breath came out ragged. He felt the glass biting into his legs.

 

_It's not true...Alec….please come back to me….._

_“The Circle” Headquarters, Iraq_

 

Alec woke up tied to a chair. He had no idea where he was or how he got there. The last thing he remembered was the ambush.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long.
> 
> Shoutout to MichelleM, Useless_Headphones, Lovemalec, patchfacing, SANTHEREADER, Hopelessromantic15, tshahania, jessmy, Tuinhek, MissElli84nk, shiny_starlight, music9009, JoeNeal, Alexandra_Rathaway, SoftballIsAllINeed, uniquecellest, queerasfolk, codewordbeth, Malec_fangirl1, cysialek26, iwillfollowthefireflies, SarahHunter152, MagnussLightwood, Margo_96, Gizzbert, NotAPrettyLady, horitafan1992, Luvpegasi1, and mewbunny68 as well as 39 guests who left kudos on this work.That means so much to me. And shout out to Mundiemom and Maleclover <3 for commenting. I love to hear feedback

Alec’s platoon had just gotten back from scouting the area looking for enemy troops. They had a quick AAR* and headed to the mess hall where everyone else was. The hall was loud with soldiers talking, laughing, eating and playing cards. Alec got his food, if you could call it that, and sat down next to Jace Wayland.

“Hey Wayland.”

Jace looked up.

“Hey Alec. How was patrol?”

Alec sighed.

“We didn't see anything, but they are planning something. I just know it.”

Jace open his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the sound of gunfire.

Every soldier stopped what they were doing and hurried out. The camp was full of enemy troops. They had set almost all of the tents on fire.

The fight was very one-sided. While the soldiers had no guns, they fought with what they had. Shouting was heard mixed with the gun shots.

 

Many of the men had been wounded by the time they had managed to drive out the enemy. A new recruit had gotten shot in the leg. Alec went to go help her.

“Hey. What's your name?” Alec asked, trying to keep her calm.

“Maia Roberts sir.” She said, barely a whisper.

“Well Maia, I'm not a sir. But I will get you some help. Alright?”

Maia's eyes widened and she tried to say something, but Alec realined her leg and she cried out in pain. She gripped his arm to get his attention. Before Alec could ask what was wrong, he was hit on the back of the head and knocked out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ The Circle” Headquarters, Iraq  _

 

Alec woke up tied to a chair. He had no idea where he was or how he got there. The last thing he remembered was the ambush. His head hurt. He was hit with a heavy object. He looked around. He was in an empty room. He missing his shirt and dogtags.

The door opened and Alec squinted at the sudden light.

Two men came in the room. They said something to each other but Alec didn't understand the language. They approached Alec and spit in his face. Alec shook his head.

“Who the Hell are you?” Alec demanded.

“You are in no place to make demands American.” One of the men said, in a thick accent.

“What do you want?”

The other man back handed Alec. The man's large ring made his cheek sting.

The one that spoke English squatted in front of him.

“We want you to call off the search on our leader.”

_ Leader? _ Alec’s eyes widened. He was at the headquarters of The Circle. They were a group of known terrorists. Their leader was Valentine Morgenstern. He has been wanted for three years.

“ I have no control over that!” Alec said, his heart racing.

Alec was slapped again, but with the flat of a blade. It cut his skin and he winced.

“You best pray they call it off before you lose someone you care about.”

  
Alec’s eyes widened again. The only thing on his mind was _Magnus_..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so please don't hate me. It pained me to write this chapter, but I had to. Also I suck at writing fight scenes as showed here.
> 
> *AAR- After Action Review


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camille is a waitress that works for Izzy
> 
> Shout out to  
> MalecOnMyMind, CalumSlutTBH (CookiesandCream22), KamiQueen, phanofmalec, thelightinthewoods, MichelleM, Useless_Headphones, Lovemalec, patchfacing, SANTHEREADER, Hopelessromantic15, Malec_Updates, jessmy, Tuinhek, MissElli84nk, shiny_starlight, music9009, JoeNeal, Alexandra_Rathaway, SoftballIsAllINeed, uniquecellest, queerasfolk, codewordbeth, Malec_fangirl1, cysialek26, iwillfollowthefireflies, SarahHunter152, MagnussLightwood, Margo_96, Gizzbert, NotAPrettyLady, horitafan1992, Luvpegasi1, and mewbunny68 and the 53 guests who left kudos!

Magnus had hardly left the house since he got the news about Alec, and that was a week ago. There were three notices on the door. He had really let himself go. He dressed in grey and black, and hardly ate or slept.

He finally decided to go out to Alec's sister, Isabelle's, bar. 

Isabelle looked up as Magnus came in. Her face had a mix of worried and sadness.

Magnus approached the bar.

“Magnus you look horrible.”

“Good to see you too.”,

“How are you doing? Really doing?” She asked softly. 

Instead of answering, he just said   
“Give me your strongest.”

“Magnus-”

“Now please “

Isabelle sighed, but poured him a firewiskey. He took it and drank quickly. 

The liquid burned his throat but he didn’t care. Nothing mattered anymore. 

Magnus drank more and more. His vision blurred. A pretty blonde approached him.

“Camille.” 

Camille put her drink on the bar and moved closer.

“I'm sorry about Alec.” She purred.

Magnus looked at her, his vision slightly blurred.

“Since when do you care?” He demanded.

Camille put a hand on his arm.

“I'm just here to offer some... Comfort.”

“Comf-”

Magnus was cut off when he was spun around and kissed.

His eyes shot open and he tried to push her away, but his arms were weak. Camille pulled him up and pulled him a back room. Magnus tried to push her away.

“Stop. I'm married.”

“Ah ah ah. Not anymore.”

He was pinned. He felt her hands over him and he squeezed his eyes shut. 

Suddenly, Magnus heard a full think and breaking glass. Camille fell to the ground. 

Magnus looked up through tear filled eyes. Isabelle stood there.

“She is so fired.” She growled. She held out her arms. Magnus fell onto her and sobbed into her shoulder.

“Take me home...Please..”

“Alright..I got you.”

Isabelle took him home and put him to bed.

She looked around the house after Magnus was asleep. A pain went through her heart as she paused at the mantle and looked at their pictures. Their wedding; a picture of them two, Izzy and her fiancée Clary at the beach; one of Alec in his dress uniform; and one from the day Magnus and Alec proposed. Izzy smiled at the memory. She took a deep breath and then went and laid on the couch.

The next morning, around nine, the doorbell rang. Magnus answered, but there was no one on the porch. There was a small cardboard box sitting there though. Magnus picked the box up and brought it inside.

Izzy looked up from where she was sitting with a raised eyebrow. Magnus sat the box down on the coffee table and opened it. He moved the paper and let out a pained cry. Izzy was at his side immediately. 

“What is it?” She asked quietly.

Magnus handed her the box. Inside were a pair of dogtags, copper with blood.

The name on them read Alexander Lightwood-Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful readers. I am sorry I took so long. Depression is an assbutt. Welcome back to those returning abd welcome aboard to the probies

Magnus dropped the dogtags and collapsed to the floor. He felt the years run hot down his face.

Izzy carefully picked them off the floor and set them back in the box.

"What kind of sick bastard...Magnus we have to report this."

Magnus looked up at her.

"What good would it Do? We don't knkw where it came from."

"I know, but-"

A knock at the door cut her off. She sighed and Magnus heard her get up and answered the door.

"Yes?"

Cecil's voice was the one that answered.

"Is Magnus Lightwood- Bane here?"

Magnus took a deep shakey breath and wiped his face on his sleeve before standing up.

"Im here."

"Mr. Lightwood-Bane, you have until midnight to be off base. You have been given time and if you do not leave we will be forced to remove you. We will help you find a place to stay..."

"No. Thank you. I will be gone." Was Magnus' quiet answer. Cecil's face softened.

"Magnus...I'm really sorry for your lost...None of us expected Alec..."

"Yes thank you. "Magnus cut him off. "I will be gone by tonight."

Magnus crossed the room and closed the door.

Magnus looked around the living room. This had been the home he had know for the last seven years of his life and now it was being taken from him. He cleared his throat.

"Will you help me pack? I don't think I can do it by myself..."

"Of course I will. Do you have somewhere you can go?"

"Im sure I can find an apartment or something I can afford."

"No. I won't allow that. You are heartbroken and hurt. I can't leave you alone. You are coming with me."

"Izzy.. "

"That's final. Now let's get started."

Magnus went to the closet where the boxes from when they moved in were. Alec decided to keep them in case they got relocated.

"I'll start in the kitchen, you start the bedroom." Izzy instructed. Magnus nodded. He went into the bedroom.

He remembered their first night here. It was his first real home.

_Magnus looked around the room. Alec wrapped his arms around him._   
_"Welcome home." He whispered against Magnus' ear._   
_"Home." Magnus echoed. He smiled._

_Suddenly Alec spun him around and kissed him deeply. Magnus kissed back and beamed when the kiss broke._  
_"What do you say, we break in the new house?"_  
_Magnus saluted._  
~~_"_~~ _Lead the way Sergeant._ "

Magnus pulled himself back to the present and sat down in the bed and began to clean off the night stand. He gently picked up the picture that sat there. It was of the two of them, from when he abd Alec first got together. Their first date actually. It was after a football game, Magnus still in his band shirt.

Magnus wrapped the picture in a shirt and put it in the box. He put the rest of the various things left on the stand into the box. He then taped it shut and moved to the closet. Magnus pulled Alec's jacket out and wrapped it around himself. He began pulling everything out and folding it.

An hour later Magnus finished the bedroom and joined Izzy in the living room. It was mostly packed except the mantle.

Magnus approached the mantle. He touched the picture from tbe day they got engaged.

"Did he tell you the story?"

"He did." Izzy said, sad laughter in his voice.

Magnus remembered it like it was yesterday.

_They went back to the parlor where they had their first date. They sat in the same booth._  
_"Magnus - "_  
_"Alexander-"_  
_They both laughed._  
_"You first." Alec said._  
_"Okay." Magnus took a deep breath._  
_"Alexander...I love you more than anything. More than life itself..." Alice's blue eyes never left Magnus'._  
_Magnus stood up and knelt down. He pulled a gold ring with a dark blue gem inlaid in it._  
_"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me?"_  
_Alec grinned._  
_"It seems we have the same idea."_  
_Alec opened his hand to reveal a silver and black ring._  
_Magnus felt happy years in his face._  
_"Yes! Yes! Yes..."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rings
> 
> Alecs: data:image/jpeg;base64,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
> 
> Magnus: http://www.initalyweddings.com/img/black-sterling-silver-men-s-black-diamond-ring-black-engagement-rings-for-men.jpg


End file.
